


Зеркало судьбы

by alisahansen



Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [13]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: Это альтернативный конец
Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Зеркало судьбы

Вот и снова наступила осень, и шервудское братство опять разъехалось кто куда, а Робину оставалось только гадать, кто не придет в Шервуд этой весной. 

Первым был Джон, и он честно предупредил еще перед Самайном, что уходит, чтобы жить семьей с Мэг. На следующий год Скарлет получил весточку от брата и перебрался в Личфилд, чтобы помочь родичу с трактиром. И судя по всему, дела у них основательно в гору пошли.

Потом в монастырь засобирался Тук, и с Робином остались только Мач и Назир. Мач все это время таскался в гости то к Джону, то к Уиллу, то навещал Тука, и для Робина было ясно, что рано или поздно блудный мельников сын осядет у кого-нибудь из них. А в этом году и Назира начала одолевать тоска по родине. Робин его понимал. На Мабон Назир попрощался и уехал.

Чем ближе подходил Самайн, тем грустнее становился Робин, хотя это была уже четвертая зима, которую ему предстояло провести почти в одиночестве. Осенние хлопоты ненадолго отвлекали, но к сердцу все чаще подкатывала тоска, и Робин не понимал, почему? И что его так гложет?

У Марион с Робертом было все прекрасней некуда, семейство разрасталось, и такая жизнь им обоим была куда более на пользу, чем лесные приключения. Робин это видел и был очень рад за них. 

И у Джона с Мэг все было хорошо, у остальных тоже, но почему так ноет сердце? Как предчувствуя беду или скорбя о страшной потере? Он искал ответа и не находил его, Хэрн только головой качал, и слова были еще более загадочны, чем обычно:

— Просто время подходит, — мягко отвечал он всякий раз.

Но какое время, для чего и что со всем этим делать, Робин не понимал. Наконец он решился поговорить с отцом серьезно, однако, тот с утречка уже куда-то делся. Даже шапку свою не взял. Но так просто сдаваться Локсли не собирался, вот поэтому он решил дождаться Хэрна в пещере. Но вскоре сидеть на одном месте стало и скучно и холодно, поэтому Робин принес хвороста и развел огонь в очаге. 

Стало теплее, и шервудский стрелок надумал устроиться с большим комфортом в глубине пещеры, и тут его внимание привлек ворох каких-то свитков на алтаре рядом со стрелой. Однако их содержимого Робин не понял, хотя некоторые руны были ему знакомы, поэтому он просто сложил их поаккуратнее и хотел было уже уйти греться у огня, как увидел легкую рябь на воде в чаше и странные тени в глубине. Он подошел ближе, чтобы понять, что происходит, и то, что он увидел, его поразило.

Странные картины сменяли друг друга, и вдруг из темной глади воды на него посмотрел Гизборн. Робин удивился, ведь его враг выглядел совсем как в их первую встречу тогда в лесу, во владениях аббата. И вдруг понял, что чаша показывает ему прошлое, и замер в оцепенении.

Никогда Робин не видел у Гая Гизборна такой странной улыбки. Вовсе не надменной и не презрительной, а какой-то мальчишеской и очень теплой. Тот смотрел в его сторону, но как бы в себя, вспоминая что-то. И вдруг Робин почувствовал резкую боль в плече — в чаше аббат Хьюго ткнул своего лесничего рукояткой хлыста, и лицо рыцаря исказилось от ненависти.

— Что ты на меня уставился, как поганый саксонский смерд? Если бы я не знал, что ты норманн, то я не отличил бы тебя от здешнего отребья!

Голубые глаза потемнели от гнева, но Гизборн сдержался, только лицо его приобрело то самое, столь знакомое Робину выражение отвращения, а взгляд наполнился и ненавистью и… болью! 

И вот уже картина поменялась — в чаше отразилось собственное лицо и наполненные гневом глаза. Тот день, когда Мач отправился охотиться на оленя. И Робин вздрогнул всем телом, когда в его голове вдруг раздался голос Гизборна.

«А я ведь тебя предупреждал! Или ты думал, что я тебя не поймаю? И что ты орешь тут на весь лес, как будто тебя насилуют? Вот доставлю тебя к шерифу, свободолюбивый ты наш, с ним о правах саксов и дискутируй сколько влезет! А мне и аббата с его воплями хватает! Что уставился, как будто я тебя не слегка по носу стукнул, а прямо тут в кустах невинности лишил с особой жестокостью? Ладно, шевели лапами, чудо в перьях, и рот закрой, кстати».

Робин тогда думал, что Гизборн его не узнал, а в Ноттингем их поволокут за лошадьми и безумно боялся, что его названный брат не выдержит, но к его большому изумлению этого не произошло. Гизборн пустил своего сатанинского жеребца довольно быстрым шагом, но Робину с Мачем даже бежать за ним не пришлось. 

— Гизборн, у тебя есть мозги?  
— Ну... это…  
«А вот мой дедушка со стороны матушки частенько говаривал, что голова — кость не мозговая! А у Гизборна так и особенно. Оно, конечно, всем понятно, что про сэра Эдмунда, но так как фамилия у нас, прости Господи, одна, соответствовать надо всем».  
— Ты что, не мог использовать веревку лучшим способом? Мой брат на землях аббатства практикует это их саксонское право вешать на месте преступления, а ты поймал их в его владениях...  
«А вот и нет! Я их поймал до лощины и ручья, а не после, значит на границе между аббатским и королевским лесом! Так что плюс-минус двадцать-тридцать-сорок-пятьдесят ярдов в ту и другую сторону — один хрен! — королевский заповедник. А за охрану его мне не платят, так что вешайте сами, коли приспичило! И я вам не палач!»  
— Оно так, но я-то лесничим служу, а в ассизе по этому случаю написано, что…  
— Я прекрасно знаю, что там написано, идиот! Ладно, вон с глаз моих, после зайдешь, получишь распоряжение на завтра.  
— Так ведь мне еще… И ваш брат, мой господин, мне сказал, чтобы я...  
— Ты слуга моего брата, а значит и мой. Делаешь, что я говорю, и помалкиваешь. Понял?  
— Да, милорд.  
— То-то же. Поди вон!  
— А жалованье от вас какое будет?  
— У моего брата твое жалованье!  
«Ах, ты скаредная морда иудейская! Ладно хоть на, прости Господи, обмундирование и бригандину тратиться не пришлось, и то выгода!»

Робин задумался. Это что получается, все его доспехи — не его? А как же тогда… он что, на одно жалованье жил? Постойте-ка...

— ГИЗБООООРН!  
«Ну и что ты так орешь? Глухие тут, что ли?»  
— Да, милорд.  
«А что случилось-то?»  
— Поймай их немедленно!  
— Кого?  
— Вот того придурка!  
«Вчерашнее патлатое чучело решил заделаться беглым внезаконцем? Ну-ну…»  
— А чего его ловить-то, сейчас я его из арбалета…  
«Можно не так уж и целиться, просто сделать вид… а крыса дырку найдет, этот придурок тоже»  
— Живого!  
— Так в ногу можно попасть…  
— Ты еще здесь?  
«Вам его целого, что ли? Ну, если обязательно так, то…»  
— Я понял, милорд.  
— БЫСТРО!  
«Да иду я, уже иду! И незачем так орать. Показательную казнь решил устроить? Вот ведь пафосник! Семейное это у них, что ли? И чего он так к этим конкретным саксам прицепился? Ну сбежали эти и сбежали… завтра еще наловлю, если уж шерифу так зудится... Там в лесу этого добра не протолкнешься!»

«Так, я не понял юмора! Это что получается, я за этим придурком, по всему двору и замку бегать должен? А не пошел бы он… далеко и вместе с шерифом! Сбежал и черт с ним, только леди Марион предупредить надо…»

Так вот почему он за мной бегал сам? А ведь, черт побери, видно было, что особо ему это не надо… Так, показуха одна, как и на турнире. А ведь на турнире… Но эту мысль Робин додумать не успел.

«Какие-то странные в Ноттингемшире у лесничих обязанности, даже подозрительно… ладно, в конце-концов не заставляют же горшки выносить? А с них станется! С братцев де Рено, в смысле, не с горшков. Так что сопроводить леди в монастырь — это даже и честь, можно сказать. Но это с одной стороны, тогда как с другой... Вот я только по мельницам за браконьерами еще не таскался! Правильно, не таскался, потому как нехрен делать. Но послали. Ладно, с одной стороны — надо же как-то восполнять пробелы, а с другой стороны... Ага, сидят они там и ждут, когда я туда приеду их ловить! Если они там и были, то их уже и след простыл. Но это никого не интересует и заехать придется все равно, благо крюк не велик».

Так это что получается, он на мельницу не сам приехал, что ли? А как же тогда...

— Сэр Гай, а с бабой-то чего делать?  
— Да держите вы ее, чтобы она тут, как полоумная курица, не носилась…  
«Ну и что, крыса ты мельничная, на меня так уставился, как будто я у тебя выпивку отобрал? Я же по глазам вижу, что были они тут. И понятно, что теперь их тут нет. Я бы очень удивился, если бы были. Но мы приличий соблюдать не желаем, и нормально мы сказать не можем, что не знаем, куда они делись. А почему не можем? Правильно, потому что нам саксонская гордость мешает и дух! Ну, значит будем по-плохому... Что бы тут такое изобразить-то, чтобы?.. Баба его, что ли? Да нет, ему как раз на нее-то плевать, тут что-то более значительное нужно... О, мельница!»  
— Так где они? Ведь сожгу же. Без дома и дохода останетесь.  
«Что, не веришь? Сейчас поверишь»  
— Да будь ты проклят!  
“Да тут у них гнездо! Хотя кто бы удивился?”  
— Поджигай, Дик!  
— Чертовы поработители!  
«Что, опять ”да здравствует свобода!” и “гордый дух саксов не умрет никогда!”? Самому-то не надоело? Видимо, нет. Ну, развлекайся, а я поехал…»

И тут мельник перестал орать и решил действовать. И действовать, что характерно, решительно и активно. Робин своими глазами видел то, чего видеть он не хотел, но был вынужден. После того, что устроил его названный отец, не убить его просто не могли…

«У-у-у, а вот это уже фелония, если не тризн, хотя для тебя один черт! Кстати, чего там аббат верещал про пленных не брать? Где он тут пленных-то увидел, сова церковная?»  
...  
— Ладно, поехали!  
— Сэр Гай, а что с мельничихой-то делать?  
— Да отпустите вы ее… Вот олухи!

А чаша и дальше немилосердно показывала все то, что не хотелось ни видеть, ни вспоминать, потому что это были не самые хорошие поступки.

«М-да, Локсли, если ты думаешь, что оставив мне жизнь, но сняв с меня штаны, ты поступил благородно, то ты теперь хоть из своих собственных выпрыгни, но благородным ты можешь только называться. Но уж никак не быть. Или тебе суть важна? Так про суть теперь забудь. Ладно, добро пожаловать в клуб, привыкнешь, тебе даже понравится, я знаю. А почему знаю? Да потому, что у меня ведь тоже только название благородное, а так-то холоп и есть. Да и кем еще может быть прижитый от непойми кого бастард? 

Что глазами сверкаешь, пыжишься и орешь про справедливость, закон и права? На публику эту оборванную работаешь? Милосердный Боже, я с этими двумя-то пафосниками, братьями де Рено, не знаю, что делать, а ты мне еще и третьего послал!»

Робин растерялся. Собственный поступок тогда он сам себе толком объяснить не мог. Чего ему хотелось? Показать, что рыцари могут быть не так уж неуязвимы? Что их можно выставить смешными и унизить? Хотел отомстить? Всем или конкретно Гаю Гизборну? За отчима или за то, что, когда Робин предложил честный поединок, Гизборн сказал, что не верит в такую честность ни на волос... А когда Робин предложил ему откупиться, тот только рассмеялся. Правда, не весело. Но тогда это Робина и удивило и разозлило одновременно, думал, этот глупый гордец посмел издеваться, а у Гизборна, оказывается, просто нечем было откупаться, вот и все. Ни тогда, ни после, ни вообще. Если бы знать!? А что бы это изменило? Может чего и изменило бы...

А может, хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы унять свою боль внутри? А что получилось в результате? Что-то и тогда не помогло, только почувствовал неожиданный укол совести, который, однако, быстро прошел, а вот боль почему-то нет, и трясло его после этого еще полдня… Сейчас все вернулось, а вдобавок ко всему навалился еще и давно заглушенный стыд. 

Почему так получилось, он не понимал, хотел же быть для всех гордым королем Шервуда, защитником справедливости, ведь сам Хэрн призвал его и назвал своим сыном! Вот только кем он стал на самом деле?

И почему не смог тогда Гая Гизборна убить? Ведь не отец ему это запретил, а он сам себе. Может, Гай оказался прав, что Робин хотел, но не смог тогда переступить через себя и отомстить, убив? Не вовремя вспомнилось, как противна оказалась эта мысль и в дальнейшем. Может, и в самом деле от этого бессилия решил унизить? 

А не смог или изначально не хотел? Просто не видел для себя этого варианта развития событий, вот поэтому и вертелся ужом, лишь бы избежать этого? Наверное, так оно все и было, но Робин все это время прятался от осознавания этого. А ведь рыцарь тоже и с самого начала не хотел его убивать. А что, если и ему… приходилось вертеться ужом? В другом-то определенно.

— Гизборн, какого черта вы тут стоите, как пугало посреди огорода?  
— Сами же сказали, чтобы я смотрел, может быть, я их увижу.  
— Ах, да… Но что вы на себя напялили?  
— Сами же мне старый плащ презентовали, сказали, чтобы все видели, дескать, я ваш слуга и еще чего-то про милости, но я не понял.  
— Я не про плащ! И достаточно вам плачу, чтобы вы не позорили меня своим видом.  
— Чего есть, того и есть, как раз на жалование... А моя почтенная матушка, благородная леди Маргарет Гизборн всем говаривает, что жить надо по средствам...  
«Правда, при этом она не уточняет, кому надо, по каким средствам, где их брать и прочие многие детали с тонкостями, но это совершенно не мешает ей самой не жить по этим средствам... Да ну ее!  
О, а это кто тут у нас такой вертлявый при шляпе и с пузом набекрень? Интересная получается… комедия! Неужели заявились за стрелой? Кажется, да. Ну точно, патлатое чучело на себя бородку нацепил и, прости Господи, садоводом прикинулся. Вот ведь скоморох!»  
— Гизборн, вы полный идиот, ни на что не способный!!! И этих средств не достойны!  
— Как скажете, милорд.  
— Ну?.. И что ты на меня уставился, как баран?  
— Простите, не понял.  
— Ты уже вычислил кого-нибудь?  
«Сами же орали вот только сейчас, что я ни на что не способен. И не достоин.»  
— Нет, милорд, я никого из них тут не вижу.  
«Разбирайтесь-ка сами со всем этим балаганом! А я так… с краешку постою.»  
….  
«Не получилось!»

Ну и ну! Это что, получается, их узнали? И Гизборн все это время молчал? Ведь мог бы, но не захотел даже после этого унижения… почему?

А тем временем в чаше тот растерянно таращился на элсдонскую знахарку.

— Джаннет, ты что, не понимаешь, что если на тебя будет четвертая жалоба, то четвертого предупреждения с моей стороны тебе не будет?  
— Да ладно вам разоряться! Что я сделала-то?  
Гизборн тоскливо вздохнул:  
— Как тебе объяснить, чтоб ты поняла? Вот то, что ты тут… ну, пусть будет, зелья варишь, и от этого амбре в округе скоро все белки передохнут — это все еще как-то можно понять. Мало ли у кого и какие увлечения? Аббат, например, карпов со щуками разводит, и, как моя матушка, стряпать любит, причем с тем же результатом, что характерно... Но тут главное, блюда эти не есть, и все будет в порядке. Ты же свое варево продаешь и не как крысиную отраву, заметь!  
— Как средство для ращения волос оно тоже хорошо идет! А кому в голову стукнуло, что это внутрь, так это не моя проблема!  
— Смилуйся, Пресвятая Дева! Джаннет, я тебе третий раз говорю — вступай с мужем в гильдию цирюльников и торгуй своим варевом, как все нормальные люди!  
— Так они три шиллинга в год взносов требуют! И рецепт. А он семейная тайна.  
— Но это все равно дешевле, чем аптекари, а разница не велика. Или твои, как говорит аббат, негоции не приносят доходу?  
— Какие доходы — разорение одно! Вы же последнее потом отберете!  
— Ты или разрешение получай или свое варение сворачивай, потому что иначе ты допрыгаешься до очередной жалобы, и я тебе за ведьмовство упеку! — рыкнул на нее Гизборн, видимо потеряв терпение.  
— Да что же вы с утра такой дерганый и нервный, даже подозрительно?  
— Предупреждаю последний раз — ты доколдуешься, Джаннет!  
— А может вам элю налить? — мурлыкнула вдруг элсдонская знахарка и томно выпучила на помощника шерифа свои глаза, как у козы. А рукой подобрала подол платья, обнажая коленку.  
Гизборн опешил:  
— В каком смысле?  
— Ой, только не говорите, что вы эль не любите! Все графство уж устало считать, какую кружку пьете и куда в вас лезет!  
Рыцарь некоторое время смотрел на Джанет приоткрыв рот, а потом пришел в себя и сказал наконец:  
— Так мое пристрастие к выпивке — факт общеизвестный! Но тут одна тонкость есть — мне не всякий сорт эля годится. Я в этом смысле, как нынче модно говорить, гурман.  
— Да ну?  
— Ну да!  
— А по виду не скажешь. А уж по повадкам и тем более.  
— Так ведь внешность-то — штука обманчивая. Повадки тоже, вот, например…  
— Так, про аббата я уже слышала!  
— Вообще-то я не про него, но тоже сойдет, главное, чтобы ты про мое предупреждение все поняла.  
— Да поняла я, поняла!  
— Ну тогда ладно, бывай!  
— Да-да...  
Гизборн ушел, а Джаннет скривилась и в сердцах плюнула ему вслед, передразнивая:  
— Не всякий сорт годится! Шавка шерифская и подстилка аббатская, а нос еще воротит! 

Интересное, однако, дело! Выходит и правда братья де Рено еще тогда положили глаз на своего рыцаря? И все считали, что он с ними?.. Или эта знахарка так сказала, потому что... Подождите-ка! Получается Гай Гизборн и в самом деле не домогался эту Джаннет? Чаша показала, что не приставал, а это значит?.. Что травница тогда врала? Для чего, чтобы опозорить? Не исключено, хотя Гизборн в этом отношении… Вообще-то Робин довольно быстро утвердился в мысли, что помощник шерифа сам себя позорит лучше, чем другие его. Особенно в истории с тамплиерами. 

Но во всем этом существовала одна, вроде бы незначительная, но какая-то очень подозрительная тонкость. И заключалась она почему-то в самом Робине Локсли. И там в Уикэме, сидя на дереве и наблюдая за всем этим представлением, Робину было очень неприятно. И дело было не в том, что Мачу грозила опасность, вот за него-то Робин тогда переживал меньше всего. Если начнется заварушка, то братец тихо слиняет под шумок как обычно, тогда как остальные жители могут пострадать. 

А на озере вообще пришлось вымучивать из себя хотя бы усмешку, чтобы никто из друзей не задался вопросом, с чего это вдруг их вожаку не смешно? Но это только в первую минуту, дальше он даже и стараться не стал.

Кому тогда пришла идея топить Гизборна, Робин не помнил. Он вообще очень мало помнил из деталей, что было после того, как пришли солдаты, и до того, как Мач с Уиллом привязали рыцаря к бревну. Все произошло, как во сне и каком-то дурмане, единственное, в чем Робин уверен точно, что идея была не его. Его мысль была воспользоваться планом шерифа.

«Ну почему опять я? Других, что ли, дураков на это у братьев де Рено не нашлось? Ловил бы браконьеров… от шерифа подальше, так нет же! Слуга двух господ теперь! И шут по совместительству… Так, надо заканчивать все это дерьмо, если ведьма не соврала… Мать твою, не соврала! Ничего себе картина!.. А он вообще живой? Вид у него… не того! Надо потрогать, не помер ли? По договоренности шерифа с этой ведьмой — не должен, но... Да нет, вроде, не помер… Хотя для него, может, так лучше было бы? Нет, лучше было бы, если бы он куда-то делся, если честно…  
Вот и допрыгался, чучело патлатое... Он себе что думал, вообще? Будет тут орать и выпендриваться, черт знает чего из себя изображать, попутно грабя сборщиков налогов, а шериф будет на это все спокойно смотреть? Да щас! Этот наивный придурок виноват во всем сам. Но вот же что странно — жаль его, и очень! А он, оказывается, даже довольно симпатичный… и такой юный. На сколько же он младше? Не важно, петле-то без разницы... но все равно жаль.  
И ладно бы, если шериф его просто вздернет, только судя по всему, у братцев де Рено обширные планы на этого разбойника. Они его так отделают… Но леди Марион зачем он во все это втянул? Ее ведь теперь так просто не отпустят. Нет, трогать они ее не будут, они чего похлеще придумают. Неужели не понимал, чем все это для нее может закончиться? Ведь вроде строит из себя, что любит ее… Так, ладно, надо заканчивать это все дерьмо…»

— Помнишь меня, Локсли?

Рад бы забыть и его, и все остальное, что случилось в тот день, да стоит перед глазами эта картина. 

Получается, что они пытали Гизборна? Это ведь была пытка, которую он, Робин Локсли, сын Хэрна, благородный защитник свободы, справедливости и прочего, разрешил своим людям. 

Да не разрешал он, в том-то и проблема — он запретить им этого не смог! Язык не повернулся. Думал, что… вот что? Что обернись все по-другому, то уже их всех пытали бы каленым железом? Значит, Гизборн заслужил! 

Тем более, он убил отца Мача, который был невинной… стоп! Какой «невинной» жертвой был мельник, Робин уже видел, но тут дело не в этом, а том, что… Нет! Все равно совесть его чиста! Он просто стоял там… и… он вообще таким образом рассчитывал вытрясти из Гизборна денег! Вот! На тот момент он не знал, что это бесполезно.

Так что это было просто требование выкупа, а тот упорствовал! Вот если бы он не показывал тут свою храбрость, а сразу бы сказал… Вот черт! Он же так и сказал, что его жизнь ничего не стоит! Сколько же времени понадобилось, прежде чем Робин понял, что эта «похвальная храбрость» — все, что у рыцаря есть? Только после визита к шерифу в Ноттингем и то не до конца. 

А ведь в сущности он ездил договариваться к человеку, который убил его родного отца. Договариваться о жизни мужа женщины, которая без раздумий убила бы и его самого, и всех его друзей, если бы это понадобилось, и если бы не счастливая случайность... И он рассчитывал предложить в обмен жизнь человека, про которого он просто забыл. Вернее, он забыл сказать своим людям, чтобы они прекратили...

И вдруг Робин почувствовал, что не может дышать, изо рта полилась вода, а за ней кровь. Он закашлялся и никак не мог остановиться, грудь и спину жгло при каждом спазме, и Робину казалось, что с него сдирают кожу. Виски сдавило, шум крови в ушах перешел в рев, желудок выворачивало, и во рту ко вкусу крови примешивался горький вкус желчи, но его тут же залила вода, ее было так много, он не мог ее выплюнуть, не мог проглотить, она полилась в легкие, и они начали разрывались от нехватки воздуха, и в глазах потемнело… Он пришел в себя на полу пещеры рядом с алтарем, дрожа от холода и покрытый холодным липким потом. Он долго сидел, пытаясь как-то собраться с мыслями, как-то заставить себя встать и посмотреть в чашу… Робин чувствовал, что это нужно сделать, и если он не сделает этого сейчас, то не сделает этого никогда и всю оставшуюся жизнь будет презирать себя за малодушие и трусость. Но все равно безумно боялся заглянуть в темную воду.

Бояться было особенно нечего, поскольку перед глазами Робина была дорога на Уикэм, и ничего страшного пока не происходило, в мыслях его врага тоже.

«Как говорит ихнее преподобие младший де Рено: к службе своей надо относиться с тщанием, прилежанием, воодушевлением и… этим, как его?.. а, радением, вот! Короче, согласно наставлениям аббата, работу надо любить горячо и регулярно… И разве я спорю? Правда, ощущение создается почему-то строго обратное, но это не главное. Главное то, что в связи с этим у меня возникает много вопросов, а из них наиглавнейшими являются: “Которую из работ этих любить?“ и “За что?” Если про службу лесничим, так это одно! Ее еще как-то можно хотя бы за то, что, пусть скаредно и нерегулярно, но все-таки платят. А ежели про должность помощника шерифа, так это вопрос… сложнее, в общем! Причем со всех сторон. По мнению матушки, должность сия ничем не примечательна, скучна, занудна и муторна есть. Может оно и так, но это в других частях Англии, тогда как в славном графстве Ноттингем… веселее нет работы! Грудями Святой Девы клянусь! Одно из самых главных достоинств сей службы есть ея… как бы это, чтобы не материться-то? Пятница все-таки и постный день, опять же и заповеди Божьи тоже надо хоть как-то, но чтить… иногда. Хотя с другой стороны, при такой репутации, как у меня, можно и не чтить вообще ничего… Разницы не заметит никто.  
Так какие у этой службы достоинства-то? О, так непредсказуемость же! Никогда не знаешь, чем займешься на следующий день. Вот, например, сегодня их шерифству стукнуло в башку с утра и пораньше “навести порядок в Уикэме”. Ну вот где Уикэм и где порядок? Сие есть вещи взаимоисключающие и это ясно даже козе. Но ей-то, в отличие от меня, начальственная шерифская длань не указ...»  
…

«Ну вот когда мы приехали в Уикэм, что мы тут будем делать? И вопрос совсем не риторический. Надо что-то изобразить, а в голову ничего путного не идет. Вот мой дедушка по матушкиной линии в любых неясных ситуациях любил, как он говорил, обращаться к классикам, но чего-то я в сомнениях, чтобы у Блаженного Августина было что-то на эту тему. Плюнуть что ли на это дело и заняться чем-нибудь другим? Так шерифу придется что-то докладывать, оно, конечно, и наврать можно, но донесут ведь, ироды. А на кой мне лишние проблемы? Правильно, ни на кой. А шериф умеет их устраивать и на пустом месте, не говоря уж про мельчайшие поводы, да и орет не хуже братца, а уж как тот разорятся, так это любо-дорого! Вот давеча в аббатстве изволил гневаться на ленивых служек... А ведь это мысль! Раз нету рецепта у настоящих классиков, значит записываем в классики тех у кого рецепт есть, и цитируем уже их. Ну что ж, начнем что ли, благословясь?»  
…

«А неплохо получилось… вроде как и к работе отнесся с радением, и порядок вроде как навел. В процессе наведения разбойник вот обнаружился. А что не поймали, так… в следующий раз поймаем, он тут наверняка постоянно пасется, но шерифу доложить надо все равно. Приличия будут соблюдены и этот плюгавый мухомор оставит меня в покое хоть на некоторое время…»

Джон тогда ходил к своей Мэг, и это закончилось тем, что на Уикэм наложили штраф, согласно королевскому закону. Почему Робин не объяснил тогда своим людям, чем все может кончиться? Думал, они сами обо всем знают? Но одно дело знать, а другое осознавать, чем конкретно могут закончиться твои действия. Мач вот тоже знал, что оленей в лесу стрелять нельзя. Но он забыл! А сам-то Робин осознавал, чем все это может закончиться? Сейчас у него были большие сомнения на этот счет. Но это сейчас, а тогда нужно было срочно что-то предпринять, ведь наложенный шерифом штраф — это огромные деньги, которых у бедных крестьян не было. И приданое шерифской невесты было бы как нельзя кстати.

«Да щас! Его шерифство во внезапности своей даже матушку мою переплюнул! Женится он, видите ли! И с чего ему вдруг приспичило? Но это еще не все, поскольку гостей на свадьбу не приглашают — она не праздник! Он что, не знает, что гости — это не для праздника, это для статуса и приличия? А вроде считает себя культурным и цивилизованным человеком. Ладно, это все не мое дело, не хочет гостей и черт с ним, но ведь они же еще и свидетели, а без свидетелей только кошки женятся. Но это тоже не мое дело» 

…

— Гизборн, оставь повозку и девушку!

«Как же я люблю свою работу-то! И не описать!»

Робин тогда воспользовался случаем, как всегда, впрочем. И сделать доброе дело, и показать свою выдумку и изобретательность, находчивость и храбрость. Совместить, так сказать, приятное с полезным. И помочь бедняге менестрелю вызволить любимую из силков ненавистного брака, и приданое этой девушки пустить на благое дело — помощь обездоленным и нищим. Вернее ухватился-то он, скорее, за возможность денег раздобыть, ведь то, что невесте менестреля надо бы помочь, сказала как раз Марион. 

Невесте помочь тогда удалось, а вот с приданым получилось как-то не очень. Шериф оказался тот еще пройдоха и хитрец. Это Гизборна легко можно было одурачить, по крайней мере Робину так казалось. А с этой истории шерифской женитьбы хоть ожерелье невесты досталось и то выгода. 

Наглая физиономия Гизборна, просто лучилась ехидством:

— Ты бы с несчастной леди Милдред, тогда, кроме ожерелья еще и платье снял, оно ведь тоже денег стоит. Хотя нет, ты ведь так никогда не сделаешь, ты ведь у нас благородный защитник угнетенных, а не крохобор. Ну, по крайней мере так себя перед всеми ставишь.Или ты так ее в приданом решил на место крестьянки поставить? Справедливость и равенство в действии? 

Странный у них тогда случился разговор, ничего не скажешь:

— У нас была необходимость!  
— Ах, ну да! Поди еще и насущная?  
— Уикэм обложили штрафом! И ты...  
— И кто же в этом был виноват? Что, опять я? Или все-таки твой любитель по бабам шастать?  
— В этом был виноват шериф. А ты ему служишь и, значит, виноват тоже!  
— Ну тогда, следуя твоей логике, во всем, что случилось в Уикеме виноват был ты.  
— С чего бы это?  
— А не с того ли, что это благодаря твоему… ну пусть будет чуткому руководству, твой человек сбежал со своего поста и был замечен в Уикэме. За действия солдат отвечает их командир, не знал? 

Сейчас Робину собственная позиция тогда уже не казалась такой правильной. Не свою ли ошибку пытался он исправить, выманив ожерелье у бывшей невесты шерифа? Девочка не смогла отказать своим спасителям и отдала все, что у нее на тот момент было. Влюбленная по уши в этого растяпу Алана наивная Милдред де Брасси была так счастлива и поэтому хотела осчастливить весь мир, не понимала тогда, что отдает по сути единственную возможность обрести где-нибудь настоящий дом, чтобы там растить их с Аланом детей. Не заработает безголосый Э’Дейл даже на крестьянскую хижину. На ужин бы хватило. Робин, наверное, этого тоже тогда не понимал, он понимал только что штраф Уикэму придется платить, и ему было по сути плевать, что ждет дальше уже “облагодетельствованную” им чету Дейлов. Теперь они должны были помочь ему. Это справедливо. То, что это ожерелье было всем, что осталось у леди Милдред после того, как ее ограбил шериф, своего рода компенсацией, почему-то Робину в голову тогда не пришло. Как не пришла мысль, что он и сам по сути ограбил ее, надавив на чувство жалости и некоторой вины за то, что она тут так счастлива со своим Аланом, а вот там в Уикэме бедные жители вынуждены страдать. Эти две совершенно разные по причинам вещи оказались связаны друг с другом ожерельем на шейке Милдред.

А в чаше Робин увидел еще одно крайне неприятное для себя событие. Хотя в тот момент он так не думал.

Гизборн уставился на короля, раскрыв рот от изумления. Вид у него был потешный.

«Мой король, понимаю, что вам не нравится моя служба, мне она самому не нравится! Вам нужно только слово сказать и не успеете “Патер Ностер” прочитать, как я исчезну из Ноттингема, и никто тут меня больше не увидит. Но, мой король, я защищал ваш закон от этого человека, который его попирал все это время, почему вы унижаете меня перед ним? Он никогда не станет рисковать своей жизнью ради этого, он плюнет и на ваш закон, и на ваши милости ему, как только вы отвернетесь.Так...» 

— Почему?  
— Потому что я король, мальчишка! Развяжи его!

Но в темной воде чаши Робин вдруг увидел совсем иную картину.

Он всего лишь оруженосец с обломком меча, он не имеет права командовать даже жалкими остатками этого отряда, но сейчас… просто некому командовать! Он должен, иначе всему конец. Прорвутся и ударят сзади, а это значит… поражение! Но королю, как воздух, нужна эта победа… Всадников надо остановить! Не важно как, но надо! Надо показать, что это возможно, сделает он— сделают и другие. И тогда они остановят атаку.

Огромный дестриер мчится прямо на него… Отступить нельзя!  
Вместе с мертвой тушей коня навалилась боль и темнота.

Что это сейчас было? Гисборн и... долг? Гизборн и вот это все? Это же… невозможно!  
Однако, чаша не может врать, а значит?.. Ну, бывает иногда что-то похожее, один раз Робин даже сам это видел. Может так оказаться, что и не первый раз? Может и еще как. И на Робина навалилось вдруг понимание, что Гай Гизборн все время этот свой долг и выполнял! Но почему это все выглядело как… В том то и дело, что тут куда не ткни выглядело все одним, а было при этом совсем другим.

А в чаше все смешалось и закружилось вихрем, сцены сменяли друг друга:

Вытянувшееся от удивления и недоумения лицо Гизборна, когда он наблюдал, как Робин на пиру развлекал короля Ричарда. 

А Робин вдруг явственно почувствовал исходящие от Гизборна брезгливость и отвращение, но не к нему, а к ситуации! И еще во взгляде Гая Робин ощущал и весьма отчетливо совсем уж немыслимое… сочувствие! И в ужасе осознал, что помощник шерифа, которого только что унизил его король, сейчас отлично понимал, что происходит, и это все было ему противно… Подлецу без чести и совести было неприятно смотреть, что делал король-рыцарь с его врагом? Это как? И в тот момент взгляд Гизборна был взглядом кого угодно, но только не врага.

А сам же Робин не смог перед этим отказать себе в удовольствии словесно пнуть Гизборна. Не удержался, слишком велик был соблазн уязвить и без того униженного еще больше и на глазах у всех. И сделал, опьяненный своей победой, своим торжеством. Тогда ему казалось, что это будет так изящно, даже изысканно и, главное, справедливо, достойно Сына Хэрна и Робина Гуда. Ведь Гизборн оскорблял Марион перед королем. Но так ли это? 

— Она была на попечении аббата Хьюго, пока вот этот злодей не обесчестил ее и не...  
— Но это неправда!  
«Молчи, дура! Тебя вздернут вместе с ними, а так хоть маленький, но шанс!»

Марион сколько угодно могла твердить, что это все неправда, и Робин тоже, вот только для всего остального общества вид на все это был немного иной. Так что, как не тяжело это было признавать, но Гизборн тогда констатировал факт.  
Однако король прихотью своей распорядился этими фактами по-другому, как ему было весело и забавно в данный момент. Робин с удовольствием к этому веселью присоединился. Вот только почему вышло-то, как у последнего холопа? Робина затошнило, ведь не важно, как он сделал и было ли это красиво, изящно или как-то еще, важно, что именно он сделал! 

«Ой, фазан недощипаный! Поиграют ведь и бросят! Как и меня.»

И была эта мысль Гизборна весьма далекой от насмешки. Смилуйся Хэрн, а ведь так оно все и вышло. И еще хуже!

«Куда идем мы с фонарем, большой-большой секрет. И не расскажем мы о нем... Тьфу! Вот зачем согласился? Из-за куска земли? С одной стороны, наконец домом обзаведусь, как все нормальные люди, и чертову службу эту брошу. С другой стороны, посмотреть на морду Локсли... Три раза тьфу! Так, ты дом хочешь? В котором можно семью завести? Вот иди и добывай его себе. Не важно, что в Уэльсе, главное, что с королевским пергаментом и печатью, а королевским пергаментом и мечом можно добиться большего, чем всем этим по отдельности.»  
…

«Ну что, допрыгался, Локсли? Добро пожаловать в клуб, вот и о тебя ноги вытерли и предали. Ну и как, приятно тебе? Правда воодушевляет и вдохновляет на подвиги? Что вылупился? Вставай! Сдам тебя шерифу и разбирайтесь сами, сколько влезет! Но уже без меня, я вам не палач!»

Так вот почему их тогда не перерезали спящих? 

«Кругом был огонь, дым ел глаза. Спина… там болт… Нужно встать и выйти из этого амбара, но невозможно даже пошевелиться. Больно… невыносимо больно. Нет, такой смертью я не сдохну, Локсли! И не рассчитывай! И так просто ты не уйдешь! Только не после этого!»

Резкая боль в спине заставила Робина прогнуться и чуть не вскрикнуть, а боль и нестерпимый жар тем временем заливали все левую руку и бок, но спустя миг все кончилось, и Робин видел себя рыдающим над телом Марион. А ведь это из-за него она умерла! А вовсе не из-за стрелы Гизборна. Это было лишь следствием, но не причиной. Он не слышал предупреждений Хэрна и своих друзей, ему хотелось… Чего ему хотелось? Несомненно, он хотел получить что-то с короля для своих друзей, вот только им перспектива стать королевскими лесничими почему-то не понравилась, разбежались они тогда быстро. 

Робин хотел показать всем, что он выиграл и сам король на его стороне, а значит, сейчас враги получат по заслугам, ведь как только король узнает, что здесь творится, то непременно все исправит… А Робин поможет ему! Он им всем покажет! Он… Вот что и кому он покажет? Что он вообще показал? 

Показали-то ему! А именно: насколько наивен он был и насколько он ошибался. Король предал, он вообще всех предал и продал. Причем давно. Свою страну, хозяином которой он являлся и чем так кичился, но продал бы не задумываясь, тому кто больше заплатит. Своих людей, которые умирали за него… да и Гизборна тогда он предал тоже, а Гай оказался честнее своего короля, это же немыслимо, но... Наконец, король Ричард предал и Робина, когда он доверился этой гадюке из семьи Плантагенетов. Доверился и погубил свою жену, и если бы не отец...

Гизборн стоял за спиной Робина и печально смотрел на него. Вид у него был просто ужасным — лицо в крови и саже, разодранная котта была наполовину обгорелой и свисала лохмотьями с левого плеча. Робин видел сквозь них руку, и левую часть тела, но не сразу понял, что на них нет кожи — она сгорела. Порыв ветра донес до него запах гари, обожженной плоти и крови. 

Гай ведь тоже тогда умер. Как же он выжил? Хэрн? Он сотворил тогда чудо не только для Марион, но и для Гая Гизборна? Это после всего, что тот сделал? 

— Ох, дети, дети! 

Печальный голос Хэрна прозвучал в голове Робина, и он вспомнил, что уже слышал эти слова, когда чуть не умер сам, там в пещере, после холма… Если бы все можно было вернуть, то Робин никогда не пошел бы в Ноттингем к королю! Никакие милости этой змеи не стоят жизни ни Марион, ни даже Гая Гизборна.

А в чаше была уже другая картина и Робин видел, как его жена шла рука об руку с Хэрном по какой-то неведомой тропе, о чем-то тихо с ним беседуя. И тут он понял, что это не Шервуд. Но где же они тогда? И от чем они говорят? 

— ... вот поэтому и благословил тебя с Робином.  
— Он моя судьба! Я знала это! Я чувствовала!  
— Мне не хочется тебя расстраивать, но он тоже нет.  
— Как это? Я же люблю его! И он меня!  
— Если это тебя немного утешит, то и ты тоже не его.  
— Ничего не понимаю!

Робин тоже ничего не понимал. Что за бред? Что это значит? Как так может быть? Ведь если любовь, то и судьба! Или нет? 

— Любовь к кому-то не делает этого человека для тебя судьбой и предназначением. Но вот судьба и предназначение рано или поздно всегда приводят к любви.  
— И все-таки я не понимаю, как так получилось, что ты благословил нас с Робином, зная про все...  
— Ах, если бы благословлялись лишь союзы судьбы, а не любви, то мне пришлось бы... О, твой Робин был бы очень удивлен, впрочем, не только он!

Так, а что значит “был бы очень удивлен”? Чем удивлен? Кем удивлен? Да что происходит?

— Мы встретим их?  
— О, не беспокойся, ты своего встретишь, но это произойдет не сейчас, а позже. И ты его полюбишь, да, не сразу, но всем сердцем. И это будет совсем не так, как ты сейчас любишь Робина, но, тем не менее, это будет любовь.  
— А он? Робин?  
— Ну… ему понадобится немного больше времени, чтобы понять... 

Что понять? Кого встретить? Это что получается, что для Марион был предназначен Роберт Хантингтон? Видимо, да. Но кто же тогда судьба Робина? И что получается, Хэрн изначально знал все это? Надо будет расспросить его как следует и… настойчиво! Но Робин не успел сосредоточиться на этой мысли, как в чаше появилась другая картина.

Засада в деревне Уикэм тогда слишком дорого обошлась, жители по сути предали Робина, но он их оправдывал, поскольку у них не было выбора. Хотелось закрыть глаза и не видеть того, что ему показывала чаша, но Робин усилием воли заставил себя посмотреть в темную воду. 

«Стервец, конечно, доигрался в геройство в этом своем шервудском балагане! И сам виноват со всех сторон, но вот чтобы все закончилось так? Ой как это его смердам сильно поможет! Ах, да! Он же вселит дух и надежду и чего-то там еще. Они и балладу сочинят, с них станется. О том, что славный Робин Гуд был настолько опасен королю и знати и так почитаем народом, что победить его смогли только в неравном бою. Народный освободитель, мать его! Да этот придурок просто достал всех своими пакостями до самых печонок, а своим выпендрежем и скоморошеством набил оскомину хуже диких яблок. Вот и все. Да и приказ с разрешением на какие угодно меры и способы пришел только сейчас, а у нас в Ноттингеме — и это известно всем — без указаний сверху даже куры не несутся. Что же до способа, так его шерифству, конечно, лучше знать, как разбойников ловить и все такое, поскольку умный у нас он, а не я. И это тоже общеизвестный факт. Я же, лично, можно сказать персонально, предпочитаю делать это более… по-другому в общем! Кстати, как бы так сделать-то, чтобы?.. О! А если сцапать всю его компанию, а не его самого? Те все равно потом сбегут... Хм, это довольно интересная мысль! Посмотрим, как это все провернуть на местности...»

«Заявился, белка шервудская недощипаная! Ишь как вышагивает, хвост распушил! Так, ладно, пора приступать, пока шериф не начал сам действовать и все не испортил...»

— Рукой помаши, — тихо сказал Гизборн старосте Эдварду. Тот исполнил.

Робин оторопело смотрел в потемневшую воду, не понимая, что происходит. Ведь и в самом деле все действия Гизборна были направлены на… вот на кого угодно, но только не на Робина самого. Солдаты старались схватить всех остальных, а Гай… По сути он дал Робину, Марион и Мачу сбежать. Но шериф привел собак. 

То, что произошло дальше, не хотелось ни видеть, ни вспоминать, и чаша показала вдруг совсем другое, хотя этого Робин тоже предпочел бы не видеть:

Гай Гизборн. Он сидел за столом в Уикэме и тупо смотрел перед собой. Никогда раньше Робин не видел у него такого лица. Напряженное ожидание и страх. Сколько уже выпил помощник шерифа, сказать было трудно, но даже выпивка не помогала отогнать этот леденящий ужас. Чего так боялся Гизборн? А тем временем Де Рено вернулся в деревню:

— Он сбежал?  
«Он сбежал! Впрочем, как всегда.»  
— Нет, Гизборн, Робин Гуд мертв!  
— Где тело?  
«Точно сбежал. У кого бы вызнать, как?»  
— Ты мне не веришь? Думаешь, я лгу? Спроси солдат, которые его убили.  
«Стоп! Тут что-то не так! Шериф какой-то странный, неужели?.. Нет! Этого не может быть! Если Локсли мертв, в чем я лично очень сомневаюсь, то где тело? Или они бросили его… там?»  
— Не понимаю…  
— Гизборн, я устал…  
«Тут что-то очень не так! Не могли они бросить его труп, если… Вот именно что “если”! Шериф же не упустит возможности всем растрезвонить, что Локсли мертв, иначе это будет не де Рено… Вот это мы сейчас и узнаем...»  
— А показать его труп в Ноттингеме?  
— И что ты этим докажешь? Люди не поверят…  
«Да мне плевать, во что они поверят или нет. В этот долбаный балаган, что тут творится, в первую очередь не поверю я. Хе-хе! И трижды плевать мне на того, кого назовут или не назовут Робин Гудом. Тут речь не про него, а про Локсли. Тела-то нету, а значит, жив. Он, как всегда, сбежал! Сбежал-сбежал… и это просто замечательно! Надеюсь, он хоть теперь-то на время затаится и не будет лезть на рожон... Но его дружкам об этом пока знать не обязательно...»

Так это что получается? Гай Гизборн не хотел его смерти в самом деле? Тогда получается он не врал, когда говорил, что хотел поймать, а не убить? Что же это значит? Но тут появился Хантингтон, и все завертелось.

— Вы сказали что он мертв!...  
— Кто это, Гизборн?  
— Я… не знаю!  
«Я и в самом деле не знаю! Это кто угодно, но только не Локсли! Это другой… это не призрак, это... человек! Кто-то другой, которого нам подсунули в качестве Робин Гуда. Вот именно, что этой чертовой легенды, а не самого Локсли. Но тогда… это… значит, что?.. Только не это! Нет! Этого не может быть! Как же так? Он же... не мог он умереть!»

Робин не помнил, как скорчился на полу рядом с алтарем, в попытке справится с волной ужаса и боли, которая выплеснулась на него сейчас и накрыла. Очнулся он от вопля в своей голове:  
«Локсли, где ты?»

С трудом встал и заглянул в чашу. В темной воде он видел, как там на холме уже сгустились сумерки. И еще он видел на этой проклятой груде камней фигуру помощника шерифа. Поддерживая раненую руку, тот озирался по сторонам, а потом повернувшись в сторону Шервуда, закричал:  
— Локсли, где ты?  
Робин увидел его лицо в этот момент. Взгляд полный боли и отчаяния был страшен. Робина передернуло, и он вцепился в край алтаря, чтобы не упасть снова.

«Тело! Оно должно быть здесь! Вот именно-то, что должно быть, а нету! Я знаю, что ты жив! Обманка твоего папаши была хороша для всех остальных, но только не для меня! Ты жив, и я тебя найду! И вот за такие фокусы со мной я тебя сам убью!»

Помощник шерифа Гай Гизборн пришел туда искать мертвое тело своего врага, про которое забыли друзья. Зачем он это сделал? Как такое может быть?

Но это было, точно так же, как было и другое:

Гизборн сидел там на камнях и смотрел на маки. Он пришел вместо всех друзей Робина и за них всех. Даже вместо Марион. Почему они не пришли? Никто из них. Почему он?

“Но рано или поздно, так или иначе, ты появишься. Ты придёшь к ним и к ней. Придёшь, когда тебя никто из них не будет ждать, и все окончательно про тебя забудут… Даже ее память сотрет твои следы. Не беспокойся, сотрет, а Хантингтон ей поможет в этом, даже не сомневайся. Он человек упорный и целеустремленный, своего добьется и не упустит.  
И я никуда не уеду, даже если возможность представится, и не рассчитывай. Потому что я хочу на весь этот балаган твоего возвращения посмотреть и для этого согласен ждать хоть вечность. Да, Локсли, ты меня плохо знаешь, а я могу быть очень терпелив, и я умею ждать.” 

Вот ведь дождался же, черт ноттингемский, и договор этот вынудил принять, шантажист! У кого только научился? Неужели у шерифа? Но если уж быть честным до конца, то соглашение было выгодным, очень, особенно для шервудской братии. Однако в тот момент Робин был несказанно изумлен и все подвоха искал. Доискался, правда не он сам, а братец, но положение спасал именно Роберт Хантингтон, и ведь спас! Как это ему удалось — загадка почище ребусов Хэрна. Да, в том, что Хантингтон — малый оборотистый и весьма, пришлось убедиться на своем собственном опыте еще до этого. Роберт тогда принял весьма решительные меры, да так быстро, что Робин рот раскрыл от изумления. Но сделать ничего не мог. Во-первых, просто не успел, а, во-вторых, потому что Марион сказала, что любит Роберта. И теперь она его жена и менять это положение не будет, кое-кому раньше надо было думать. А если Робин вообразил себе, что это из благодарности, то может это свое воображение и прочие домыслы собрать в пучок, обвязать ленточкой и девать этот веник, куда захочет. Вот прямо так и заявила без лишних политесов, в лоб.

О какой благодарности шла речь Робин не знал, как и то, что произошло, когда Марион вернулась в родной дом. Она потом не рассказывала, а он, уважая ее позицию, не спрашивал, зато сейчас видел:

Отец Марион стоял на коленях перед королем Иоанном, этой насмешкой над властью и величием. И молил его о прощении для своей дочери. А тот делал вид, что размышляет. На самом деле король издевался, упиваясь ситуацией.

Как такой благородный человек, как Лифорд, мог пойти на такое? Лучше умереть стоя, чем жить на коленях! Но тут Робин понял, что сэр Ричард сделал это ради дочери. Своей единственной дочери Марион, жизнь которой он хотел сохранить любой ценой, прощение короля давало бы ей право снова жить, как все, унаследовать Лифорд Грандж после отца, быть его продолжением и попытаться снова найти счастье. Вот ради этого всего старый Лифорд и унижался перед королем, ему-то самому нечего было терять, кроме своей дочери и ее будущего. И видимо, уже давно.

Тут из мрака за троном выступил старый Хантингтон. Он встал рядом с сэром Ричардом … Сэр Дэвид просил короля внять мольбе Лифорда? Получается так? И король уступил. 

А Робин невольно задал себе вопрос, что было бы, если бы этого не произошло? Что было бы, не вступись за Лифордов Хантингтон? Что было бы, не вернись сэр Ричард с континента?

Там на холме наибольшим, если не самым главным желанием Робина было, чтобы Марион осталась жива. Но не эта ли жизнь на коленях ожидала ее, если бы ее отец не вымолил для нее прощения? Не вернул ей прежний статус. А если Марион не выдержала бы этого и покончила с собой? Робину тогда и в голову не могло прийти, что его жертва может быть напрасной. Тогда он хотел уйти красиво с гордо поднятой головой, насмехаясь над своими врагами даже на пороге смерти. А… она? Марион, что ожидало ее? 

И тут Робин увидел себя в Уикэме, когда спорил с Хантингтоном и Гизборном, не желая признавать, что и тот и другой в чем-то правы:

“К кому она вернулась, полуживая от горя, кто добывал для нее прощение у короля, после твоих, кстати, выкрутасов?..” 

Ведь Хантингтон сказал ему очевидную для всех, кроме самого Робина, правду, и тому не хватило мужества признать ее, поэтому и сорвался тогда на Гизборне, но Гай понимал ситуацию, кажется, лучше их всех. 

— Да, но я-то за свой выбор расплачиваюсь сам. А ты заставил заплатить еще и ее. И теперь ты тихо ненавидишь Хантингтона за то, что она с ним, а не с тобой. Но сделать ничего не можешь, только срывать зло на мне, в очередной раз ткнув в то, что, по сути, не твое собачье дело.

— Гизборн, я говорю правду.

— Удобную тебе правду. Тогда как другая правда в том, что Марион пришла в Шервуд ради тебя, а Хантингтон — ради нее. И кто же из вас любит ее по-настоящему? Хантингтон, который ради ее счастья плюнул на робингудство, или ты, отпустивший после того, как сначала разрушил ее жизнь и разбил сердце?

Да что бы он еще понимал, этот Гай Гизборн? 

Но, видимо, понимал он очень многое и гораздо больше, чем сам Робин. И прикидывался дураком перед всеми, Роберт был прав. А вот зачем? Но и от этой мысли пришлось отвлечься: Робин увидел, как в чаше Марион вошла в зал вместе со своим отцом и ужаснулся ее виду. 

Там в Хантингтон Холле посреди толпы приглашенных лордом Дэвидом гостей стояла бледная тень от его прежней любимой. Как будто ее душа спала глубоким сном, чтобы не видеть ничего вокруг, чтобы все оставили ее в покое. 

Но когда Марион вдруг встретилась взглядом с Робертом... Робин увидел, как ее пустые, безжизненные глаза вновь начали наполнятся светом, а когда они оба танцевали, ощутил мягкое тепло, что вдруг начало исходить от них обоих, вокруг них как будто образовался кокон из спокойствия и даже некоторой безмятежности. И Марион начала оживать на глазах. Как так может быть?

И вспомнил свои чувства в их первую встречу.

Он увидел ее, сидящую на кровати и немного испуганно глядящую на него. Она была такая беззащитная, но такая яркая и живая, ее глаза сияли как два солнца… и все вокруг разом перестало существовать. Робин не помнил, как долго он смотрел на нее, он помнил только, что его вдруг наполнило ощущение какого-то лихорадочного восторга и радости, которое он едва мог сдерживать. 

Слегка в себя привел его лишь голос Гизборна за дверью. 

А сейчас Робин поневоле задал себе вопрос, что это тогда было? И почему с ней ни разу он не чувствовал этого тепла? Да, при взгляде на Марион у него внутри все сладко сжималось, он безумно хотел ее, голова кружилась, и сердце было готово выскочить из груди, но вот… Да, он был влюблен — это точно, но вот любил ли он ее? 

Роберт тоже был влюблен в Марион, и это чувствовалось, однако там в Уикэме, когда Хантингтон обнимал ее... Робин это почти видел, ощущал, но не знал, как описать. То самое, исходящее от них тепло. Робин хотел понять, что это, и почему Марион сейчас так счастлива именно с Робертом. А что, если это и есть любовь?

— И это будет совсем не так, как ты сейчас любишь Робина, но, тем не менее, это будет любовь.

А что, если свою судьбу Робин узнает по такому же внутреннему теплу и спокойствию? Очень может быть… Когда же это произойдет? 

Все это время он думал, что любил Марион, но...

Может быть, это было в тот момент, когда он поцеловал ее у ворот монастыря? Но нет, тогда он ее просто желал, и ему было очень жаль, что она уходит, он не хотел этого, но он ничего не мог ей предложить… И тогда ему казалось, что так будет лучше для них обоих. Если бы он знал, что ее украдут для Белема, он бы, конечно, ее не отпустил. А ведь она тогда не так уж и хотела уходить. Она тоже была влюблена в него. Но любила ли? А может быть, они полюбили друг друга позже? Когда он спас ее, и она осталась?

Но и потом он ничего такого не мог вспомнить. Или он так и не полюбил ее вовсе? А она его? Тогда что это было? Просто безумие страсти, желание все время быть рядом и обладать безраздельно? 

Робин думал, что она для него все, а почему тогда он не сделал так, как сделал Роберт? Ведь Хантингтон сказал Хэрну, что уходит, что хочет дать Марион нормальную жизнь и сделать ее счастливой насколько это в его силах. И он сделал это. Он положил лук и меч на алтарь и ушел. Ради нее. Как пришел ради нее в Шервуд. Как он возродил ее сердце и вернул к жизни, брат Тук оказался прав.

Да, Роберт не пожертвовал своей жизнью ради нее, как сделал это сам Робин, он ради нее сохранил свою жизнь, что было вряд ли легче. Он жил ради нее... Потому что он был ей нужен, потому что он не мог бросить ее одну после всего того, что она пережила. Потому что как можно бросить то, что для тебя по настоящему все и твоя судьба? 

И Робин окончательно утвердился в мысли, что их с Марион влюбленность была восхитительно прекрасна и упоительна до умопомрачения, но так и не переросла в любовь, и теперь все прошло. А что осталось? Привязанность? Дружба?

Не важно, что осталось!

Тогда в Уикэме Робин был настроен защитить Марион от возможной угрозы со стороны Гизборна, ведь тот так странно смотрел на них с Робертом… ревновал? Вряд ли. А сам Робин не ревновал? А была ли это ревность? 

Может сожаление об упущенной возможности? Для него с Марион? А может и для Гая это были сожаления о несбывшемся? Хотя бы с той еврейкой... Это вот с этой истеричной пигалицей? Зачем она была ему нужна? Она же… 

Или это была зависть? А может быть все вместе? О чем думал тогда ноттингемский рыцарь? О чем тогда думал сам Робин? Так ли важно это сейчас? Если не это, то что важно? 

Не давало покоя одно — причем тут вообще этот Гай Гизборн? Самое загадочное и непонятное во всем этом. Почему, когда появляется он, все встает с ног на голову? Почему его действия бывали порой странными донельзя и ничем не объяснимыми? Почему от его вопросов становится не по себе? Почему все, что Робин пытался сделать ему, по ощущениям потом выходило боком самому себе? Почему все время кажется, что тут что-то не так? Что происходит? Почему Робин не может никак найти ответы на все эти вопросы? Почему там под омелой?..

Гай смотрит на него так странно, почему-то его глаза, обычно холодные и пустые, сейчас светятся каким-то мягким светом, а Робин вспомнил свой, как он тогда подумал, страх. 

Но сейчас, глядя на лицо Гая в чаше, Робин не чувствовал ни страха, ни головокружения, ни шума крови в ушах. Совсем. Только странную умиротворенность и спокойствие. Как будто не было ни одного дня их вражды. А рыцарь слегка улыбнулся и Робину пришла мысль, что он редко видел Гая таким. А каким он видел его вообще? Их первую встречу нельзя брать в расчет, какими же они тогда оба были наивными?! А ведь все могло кончиться прямо там, под дубом, будь Гизборн и в самом деле тем мерзавцем, которым его все считали. 

А он им оказывается и не был никогда… у них обоих был долг, и оба они пытались его выполнить. Их вражда по сути была… а вражда ли? Если бы знать раньше, скольких бед можно было бы избежать? Сожаления о том, чего нельзя изменить, об упущенной возможности вдруг наполнило сердце Робина, и он узнал в нем ту самую тоску, от которой еле избавился тогда, после разговора под омелой. Может быть, тогда он тоже упустил какую-то возможность? Какую?

В темной глади чаши глаза Гая были печальны, и от него самого исходило сейчас это загадочное мягкое тепло, природу которого так безуспешно пытался понять Робин. И что самое странное, где-то в глубине себя Робин чувствовал его тоже. И замер, боясь спугнуть это ощущение. Ему казалось, что он наконец начал понимать, что это означает. И как подтверждение этому он услышал:

«Смирись, никто из тех, кого ты любил или пытался любить не ответит тебе взаимностью, а он в особенности»

— Гай?

Тепло внутри нарастало и вместе с ним изумление. Это ведь не может быть… любовь?

«Даже если бы случилось чудо, из тех, что порой бывают под Рождество, и хотя бы на миг… но что бы это изменило? Забыл бы свою жену и любовь? Бросил бы свой лес и свое это долбанное геройство? И ради чего? Что может положить к его ногам нищий и безземельный рыцарь? Только свою изломанную душу и истерзанное сердце. Это после всенародного-то обожания? Как после бургундского протухший эль!»

Так значит Гай и есть его судьба? Но… как? Как такое может быть? То есть, оно не должно быть! То есть не… Ведь Гай же не женщина! Ведь они же оба мужчины! Между мужчинами же не бывает… однако ощущение внутри заявляло обратное. Тепло шло откуда-то из глубины и растекалось по всему телу, оно было и не собиралось прекращаться. Сомнений быть не могло...

— О, Робин здорово бы удивился…

Удивился? Не то слово, он был потрясен! Перед глазами промелькнули все их встречи, начиная с самой первой. Все это время они враждовали по сути не будучи врагами. Вернее они не должны были ими стать, но… Как же дорого обошлась им обоим эта иллюзия вражды! А когда Гай понял, что они?.. Или по крайней мере что-то почувствовал? Наверное, давно. И снова от мыслей отвлекло очередное видение чаши. Оно было самым странным из всех. Не менее странно почувствовал себя и сам Робин, как будто он в одночасье постарел на сто лет! 

Ветер шевелил абсолютно седые волосы Гая, но на испещренном морщинами лице была все та же кривая усмешка и ехидный прищур. Глаза только слегка выцвели. Вдруг усмешка исчезла, а глаза снова сделались печальными. 

Как и всякий раз, когда… Когда Гай хотел сделать шаг навстречу? Робин помнил, что временами тот как-то странно на него смотрел, и причину грусти в этих холодных глазах Робин понять не мог. Да, теперь, когда он узнал многое, стала ясна причина и некоторых в высшей степени странных поступков, и этих загадочных разговоров. Гай все время пытался что-то сказать, но будто не решался. Сколько раз он уже так делал? Не находя в себе сил сказать напрямую? Чего он опасался? Что Робин его оттолкнет, потому что тот враг? Потому что мужчина? Потому что?.. Вот, что?

Но в следующий миг этот гордец снова усмехнулся, как будто опять передумал, решил подождать до следующего более подходящего раза. И вот усмешка перешла в грустную улыбку, а Гай что-то сказал, но Робин не услышал слов, и это его насторожило. Вдруг облик начал истончаться, таять на глазах, даже сереть, как будто ветер уносил с собой краски, свет, саму его жизнь. И тут до Робина дошло, что Гай только что с ним попрощался. Навсегда. Вместе с этим пониманием сердце заполнила страшная тоска, будто на Робина разом обрушились, как огромные камни, все эти не прожитые ими обоими годы. Вернее, прожитые… рядом друг с другом, но не вместе. 

— Постой! Как же так? Подожди, я так много… 

И оборвал себя на мысли , что он так много хотел ему сказать, а времени вдруг не оказалось. Его опять не оказалось! Вот Марион тогда на холме он тоже хотел сказать… 

— ГАААЙ!

Внезапный порыв ветра рассеял последнее, и Робин увидел себя. Свое собственное, морщинистое лицо, залитое слезами. Видел как скрюченными от старости пальцами прилаживал горящую стрелу и, с трудом натянув лук, отправил ее в закатное зимнее небо над озером. А потом просто бросил оружие в снег и закрыл лицо руками... И наступила боль, лютый холод одиночества, а за ним темнота. Он не успел ничего сказать и ничего сделать, он потерял свой шанс на счастье, их обоих шанс!

Робин, дрожа всем телом, отшатнулся от чаши и наткнулся на вернувшегося Хэрна. Тот положил ему руку на плечо. И Робину показалось, что он очнулся ото сна. Значит это сейчас был морок и сон? Нет, не может быть! И как же последнее видение? 

При воспоминании сердце разрывалось от боли. А если это... было пророчество?

— Отец? Что это? Я видел такие вещи! Вот только что. Оно должно быть так?  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы это было так?  
— Нет!  
— Ты хочешь это изменить?  
— Вот это можно изменить? То есть сделать так, чтобы этого не было?..  
— Все можно изменить, кроме прошлого. И особенно таким изменениям поддается будущее. Все делают его сами, своими поступками, словами, своим выбором. Ты тоже.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы так!  
— Это картина всего лишь возможного будущего, но не обязательного. Дело не в том, как ты НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ, чтобы оно было. Дело в том, как ты ХОЧЕШЬ, чтобы оно было! ТЫ должен решить, как оно должно быть ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ, и сделать это.  
— Что все это значит?  
— Это значит, что время пришло, Робин. И это значит, что ты вышел из того состояния, в котором ты был, и отошел на достаточно, чтобы увидеть, что ты должен увидеть. Понять, что ты должен понять.  
— Для чего пришло? Что увидеть? Что понять? Там в чаше, ты сказал Марион, что мы с ней не… И все остальное! Все это правда?  
— Да. И это то, что все время было.  
— Так ты и в самом деле знал?— Робин оторопело уставился на своего отца, тот молча кивнул — Но почему ты не сказал мне, про все это с самого начала?  
— Ты не был готов. Она была не готова. Он был не готов. И ты должен был понять все сам.  
— Он? Это Гай?  
— Все еще не догадался?  
— Нет, то есть да, но… А сейчас мы готовы? К чему?  
— К чему? Вот это ты решаешь. Не я. И ты должен это почувствовать.  
Робин на миг умолк и задумался. А потом спросил Хэрна:  
— А что он?  
— Он пойдет за тобой. Как пошел бы давно, если бы ты его позвал.  
— А если сейчас он?.. После всего этого… Если он не?.. Если уже поздно?  
— Ты так думаешь? Но лучше спроси у него сам. Давно пора.

Хэрн ушел в глубь пещеры, а Робин остался стоять рядом с алтарем, потрясенный до глубины души.  
«Не хочешь, чтобы было как в чаше — сделай иначе и будет по другому! Ты выбираешь свое будущее, но так уж получится, что и для него тоже. Потому что вы судьба друг друга, вы связаны вместе»— прозвучал в сознании голос лесного бога.

_Месяц спустя._

Чего только Робин не передумал за это время. Ясно было, что нужно поговорить с Гаем Гизборном, но неясно было, как. В сотый раз выстраивая в голове возможный их разговор, он понимал, что все это не то… Обычное его красноречие подводило Робина, слова рассыпались, и никак не удавалось собрать их хотя бы в какую-то мало-мальски стройную фразу. Что он может сказать? Что если бы Хэрн поведал ему это раньше, то все было бы по-другому? Или если бы не этот олень, с которым Гизборн их поймал, то... А что было бы? Этот “удачный” выстрел Мача запустил страшную цепочку трагедий, можно ли было ее остановить? И если можно, то где и как? В тот момент, когда сам поддался эмоциям и только чудом не совершил уж совсем непоправимое, или потом, когда впал в иллюзию, что может все? Если бы он понял раньше! Но может быть, раньше он просто не мог? У него по сути не было времени ни остановиться, ни задуматься над тем, что происходит, а когда какой-нибудь странный поступок Гизборна заставлял его это сделать, то всегда что-то случалось и надо было как-то действовать. Вот он и действовал, выбирая, оказывается, самый простой путь, который, увы, не всегда оказывался лучшим, Робину только так казалось. Но проблема как раз в том и заключалась, что во всей этой истории изначально не было ничего простого, но он этого не понимал, а понимает ли теперь хотя бы наполовину? Он вообще думал, что выбирает самый сложный и тернистый — путь отверженного, путь сопротивления злу и борьбы с ним. Путь героя!

Чего он только этим добился? Немного. Больше-то, скорее, не добился. Хотел жить свободно, а оказался заперт в границах Шервудского леса и своей избранности. Хотел сделать Марион счастливой, а в итоге разбил ей сердце и только. Он не смог дать ей семью, дом, детей. Шервудский лес был ей домом, а компания из него и еще пятерых мужчин — семьей. В общем, не до этого было. А ему было даже не до того, чтобы сказать ей, насколько сильно он был в нее влюблен. А влюбленному герою нужна возлюбленная и приключения, а не семья. Была бы нужна, Робин бы нашел способ воплотить это желание и потребность в жизнь. Хантингтон вот нашел… А Робин теперь искал способы сказать Гаю про то, что они судьба друг друга, потому что это было важно для него. 

Но ведь надо что-то сказать и про вожделение, которое, хоть и смутное, но тоже было и оказывается давно. Рыцарь притягивал к себе с самого начала, но это влечение хорошо перебивала вражда, чтоб ее! Но все-таки Робин вынужден был признаться самому себе, что уже тогда ревновал Гизборна. Ко всем этим его бесконечным пассиям, кто грел постель хоть на несколько дней, хоть на одну ночь, будь то шлюхи или крестьянки, он ревновал его даже к этой маленькой еврейке, особенно к ней! Ради нее Гай… к ее ногам он хотел положить все, что имел, чтобы... 

— Мне нужна была эта женщина, чтобы сделать ее своей законной женой и матерью моих детей.  
— Еврейку? Но… даже если на миг поверить в эту чушь, то… Гизборн, жену надо любить, а ты, как я уже сказал, на это не способен!  
— Уж лучше быть вовсе не способным на любовь, Локсли, чем так, как на это способен ты.

А как они оба оказали способны на это на самом деле? Да какая разница, как они пытались любить когда-то других, и получалось ли у них, главное, чтобы получилось друг с другом и сейчас. Хэрн сказал, что любовь не приводит к предназначению, но предназначение рано или поздно приводит к любви, а значит, не все еще потеряно? Хорошо бы, потому что в их случае надеяться-то особо не на что.

Но встретить помощника шерифа под Рождество оказалось большой проблемой. В город соваться Робин не стал, памятуя и договор, во-первых, и кучу лишних свидетелей, в случае чего, во-вторых. А по деревням Гай не ездил уже четвертый год. И вообще они очень редко виделись последнее время. Только несколько раз в год, навещая чету Хантингтонов. Робин сталкивался с ним, и Гай быстро сворачивал свой визит к брату. Как будто избегал. Вот и последний раз был только сдержанный кивок головой и пара вежливых фраз довольно прохладным тоном. Полгода назад. Если бы раньше знать!

Незадолго до Йоля Хэрну зачем-то понадобились ягоды можжевельника. Робин отправился на пустошь за лесом и на опушке едва не подпрыгнул на месте от радости от внезапно свалившейся на него удачи. Одинокую фигуру всадника в синем плаще он заметил почти сразу, пустошь хорошо просматривалась из леса. Теперь осталось только поймать. А это оказалось не так легко. Показываться ему преждевременно Робину не хотелось, рыцарь может свернуть на развилке в противоположную сторону, да еще и своего сатанинского коня пришпорить. А скачет этот вороной быстро. Поэтому надо посмотреть, куда свернет Гай, и вот тогда...  
Выскочив на тропу буквально под ноги гизборновского коурсера, Робин преградил ему путь.

— Локсли? Что ты тут делаешь? — Гизборн осадил коня.  
— Можжевельник собираю! — воскликнул Робин и простодушно развел руками. — Но это большая удача, что я тебя встретил!  
— Понятно… — хмуро отозвался Гай.  
— Чего тебе понятно?  
— Так… ладно, ты… это… с наступающим, в общем… и того… чего там у вас обычно желают на Йоль. Все, бывай, висельник!  
— Как это “того”? Как это “бывай!”? Только я… тут… Нам нужно поговорить! — выпалил под конец Робин совершенно растерянно.  
Как тяжело было произнести эти слова, но то, что хотел сказать дальше, будет еще тяжелее.  
— Может ты со своей зверюги слезешь? — предложил он Гаю, тот удивился.  
— Зачем?  
— Ну… а то как-то… напоминает.  
— Чего напоминает?  
— Да так… А, не обращай внимания!  
— Ну если тебе… — Гай вдруг недоуменно хмыкнул и спешился. — Что-то случилось?  
Гизборн смотрел на него очень внимательно. Робин взял себя в руки и решил начать этот разговор, как получится. Все эти бесконечные варианты, что Робин пытался выстроить у себя в голове, так ничего ему и не дали, поэтому он решил импровизировать. И начать с главного:  
— Случилось. Омела, Гай! Четыре года назад. 

Гай молча смотрел на него, а Робин боялся прервать это молчание, хотя чувствовал, что надо все сказать. Только как? Поймут ли его? Время тянулось, как патока. Они стояли друг напротив друга в двух шагах. 

— Три года, одиннадцать месяцев и двадцать три дня, Локсли, — вдруг тихо произнес рыцарь.  
— Меня зовут Робин! — прошептал он — И я тогда не понял, что ты и я… то есть, мы с тобой! Я не успел понять, и я... испугался. Даже не знаю, чего именно. Или время тогда еще не пришло…

Вот, кажется сказал, только не ясно, понял ли его Гай правильно, но то, что он услышал в ответ, вселило надежду:

— Твой отец тоже говорил, что не время...  
— Я не был готов, прости меня!  
— А… теперь?  
— А теперь да!..  
— Робин, ты уверен?  
— А ты? Я пойму если…

Гай ничего не сказал, он только смотрел, и Робин решился, сделал шаг навстречу, внутренне приготовясь к тому, что сейчас его могут оттолкнуть, ударить… Но тут же оказался стиснутым в объятиях. И сам обнял в ответ. 

Сколько они так стояли, он не знал, потерял счет времени. Гай все еще молчал, а Робин слышал, как бешено колотится его сердце. Постепенно удары сердца стали тише, дыхание выровнялось, но разжимать кольцо своих рук Гай не собирался. Робину говорить особо не хотелось, но слова почему-то вырвались сами собой, и подумалось, что это к лучшему:

— Ты… так и будешь меня держать? Вообще-то я не возражаю, если что.  
— Так и буду, — прозвучал куда-то в шею глухой ответ, потому что Гай уткнулся лицом в волосы Робина.  
— Может все-таки выпустишь? — улыбнулся Робин, а сам прижался сильнее.  
— Да щас! Это мы уже проходили. Я из Уикэма тогда выпустил, и тебя убили. Так что нет, и не рассчитывай.  
— Ну и ладно, в твоих объятиях так спокойно, — и Робин не врал, он и в самом деле чувствовал тепло и спокойствие, оно исходило откуда-то изнутри его самого, и точно то же самое он ощущал от Гая. Теперь уже зная, что это все означает.  
— Вот и не рыпайся никуда.  
— Согласен, но у меня мысль!  
— Если опять какая-нибудь авантюра, то…  
— Несомненно, но… Я вот как раз подумал, что в объятиях друг друга можно не только стоять…  
— Робин? — Гай отстранился, но из рук не выпустил, только уставился на него, думая, что ослышался.  
— А что ты на меня так смотришь? Я, между прочим, не железный, а ты, между прочим, весьма…  
— Что “весьма”?  
— Привлекательный. Я это еще в нашу первую встречу заметил. И я тебя… в общем, тебя хочется потрогать.  
— В каком смысле? — лицо рыцаря приобрело еще более удивленное выражение.  
— В этом самом!  
— Я не понял, с каких это пор?  
— Так все это время! Только не понимал до конца.  
— Это что получается, что ты с этими своими… всякими… ловил-связывал...  
— Да… — смутившись окончательно, пробормотал Робин — Тут ведь так просто не... сначала поймать надо, а тебя еще хрен поймаешь!  
— Вот на себя бы… — скептично сморщил нос Гай.  
— А уж если такое счастье выпало, то надо связать. Это чтобы не сбежал, хотя и тут гарантий особых тоже нет… а ты, к тому же, еще и дерешься!  
— Кто, я? Да по сравнению с тобой...  
— Ну да! И потом, все же знают, что ты больше по бабам... так что, если сейчас скажешь, что этот сорт эля тебе не подходит...  
—ЧТО? Ты это отку… — ошарашенное выражение лица помощника шерифа заставило Робина улыбнуться, несмотря на исключительную серьезность ситуации.  
—А тебе… этот сорт эля подходит? — в единый миг взгляд и лицо Гая стали серьезными донельзя, и он добавил: — И кое-кто тут вообще женат был!  
—Ну… мало ли, кто был? —шмыгнул носом Робин и добавил хмуро.—Ты вот тоже собирался. Между прочим. На еврейке. А про твою славу первого бабника Ноттингема я вообще молчу…  
— А про твою славу… ходока по ведьмам?  
— Это не я, это Беллем! Так как?  
—Ты не ответил, — видимо, Гай намеревался получить ответ от Робина, прежде чем отвечать самому, и Робин решился сделать этот шаг, признаться первым:  
— Да! Но только ты! И с самого начала, просто я...  
— Робин... — начал Гай после некоторого молчания, и его голос дрогнул.  
— Знаю, что ты скажешь! — остановил его Робин. — Что не можешь ничего мне предложить, кроме своего истерзанного сердца и изломанной души, но мне и не надо больше!  
— Отку?.. — изумился Гай, но Робин коснулся пальцами его губ, и тот умолк.  
— Я знаю, ты это предлагал многим этим своим,.. но ты не тем предлагал и вообще неправильным! Им не… То есть, ты был не для них! И поэтому не ценили.  
— Для кого тогда?  
— Для меня! И оказывается всегда, потому что судьба… Я ведь думал, что оно только с женщинами должно быть, и не подозревал, что… Понимаешь, оно было совсем не так, и поэтому я долго не обращал внимания. К тому же, когда я, наконец, это понял, оно было такое спокойное… и даже тихое, совсем не то, как про это принято думать и считать.  
— Что… спокойное и тихое? — очень медленно и подозрительно вкрадчиво произнес Гай.  
— То тепло, которое… любовь.  
— Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал! — он побледнел и уставился на Робина не мигая.  
—То тепло, которое любовь… Гай?  
Тот молчал, его трясло крупной дрожью. Робин это видел и немного боялся этой странной реакции, но все равно осторожно продолжил:  
—Я это понял, только когда снова пережил наш разговор под омелой.  
—Не понимаю…— еле шевеля губами произнес Гай — что значит “снова пережил”?  
— Я потом тебе все расскажу… Понимаешь, я вообще много чего пережил… заново. Это было очень тяжело… и больно, но оно помогло мне понять про нас, про все... Благословение Хэрну, хоть не слишком поздно. Я такие вещи видел, мне… я не хотел, чтобы мы так… чтобы оно так кончилось!  
— У меня есть нехорошее подозрение, что этот олень тут очень при чем.  
— Давай я сейчас не буду говорить, как ты прав, давай я тебе потом это скажу, ладно?  
— Почему потом?  
— Потому что… я очень хочу, чтобы мы сейчас поехали домой.  
— Что значит... домой?  
— Как, что значит? Домой.  
— Куда?  
— Ну... в пещеру… не к тебе же в Ноттингем?  
— А… кхм... Ты что, хочешь пустить меня в вашу святыню?  
— Это не святыня, Гай, это дом. Наш с тобой. Навсегда. И мы туда сейчас поедем.  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Да. 

Пристраиваясь на крупе лошади за спиной своего рыцаря, Робин подумал, что впервые за все это время, он по-настоящему счастлив. Что подумал в тот момент Гай, он не сказал никому, даже Робину, потому что он всегда был человеком дела и действий, а не слов.


End file.
